Hazelclaw's Life
Hi! Hello and welcome to my fanfic Hazelclaw's Life! :) It's about a RiverClan she-cat I made up who, despite all the amazing stresses she endured in her past life, she pushed out as a brave, courageous, skillful, respected warrior. 'NOTE: '''Most of the characters in this story are real cats from the ''Warriors ''series by Erin Hunter. '''AUTHOR: 'Honeyfernlover13 SUGGESTIONS/CRITISZEM: Please take this to the Comments. 'STORY FAMILIARITY: '''If any of the names, appearances or general characters of this story are the same as/similar to any fanfic/stories you have written, or if the basic storyline is, please be aware that it is entirely coincidential and I did not copy anything in this fanfic from anyone else's (well maybe I subconsciously did, but I didn't directly copy anyone else's stories on purpose). Enjoy my ''Warriors ''fanfic ''Hazelclaw's Story! Prologue/Heritage Information A long time ago, Mistyfoot, the deputy of RiverClan, was mentoring a she-cat named Dapplepaw. Mistyfoot, a blue-gray she-cat, was a great mentor, of course, but she didn't find much time to spend with her apprentice amongst all her important day-to-day deputy work, so a brown tabby tom, a young warrior named Beechfur, filled in all the spaces in Dapplepaw's training, going to the training hollow with her when Mistyfoot couldn't and requesting for the mottled gray apprentice to join most hunting parties and border patrols he was chosen for. As Beechfur spent more and more time with the young she-cat, he grew feelings for her, but he didn't dare tell her-it would interrupt her training. So after Dapplepaw became a warrior, Dapplenose, instead of growing closer to her, Beechfur drifted away from Dapplenose and had to think over his love for her before he announced it, entering him into a quiet, unsocial state for one whole moon. Dapplenose saw this as hate for her, though, and began to dislike her former half-mentor. One day, after Beechfur had finally exited his "state", as Dapplenose came to call it, Beechfur tried to make it up to her by taking the gray she-cat on a hunt after the evening meal, just him and her. They had a lot of fun on the hunt-Dapplenose gently made fun of Beechfur when he tried her new fishing technique-standing in the water and catching the fish with their claws, then throwing them onto a rock or riverbed close by. They actually ended up having water-fights, splashing water at each other and wrestling in the river. In fact, they had so much fun that they stayed out about an hour or two longer than they'd planned, but neither of them regretted it once they picked up their catch and returned to camp. After they dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile, Beechfur told Dapplenose he was going to the dirtplace and that he'd be a while, and Dapplenose agreed with him and entered the warriors' den, curled up in her nest and was about to close her eyes when her friend, Minnowtail, slipped into the den and laid down in her nest. Then she asked Dapplenose how her day had been. Dapplenose replied that it had been pretty normal, hiding she and Beechfur's time together in the river, because it seemed a little embarrassing. Amazingly, Minnowtail replied, "Sure-apart from the bit where you were flirting with Beechfur in the river." Dapplenose was shocked and tried to deny and hide it, but she ended up failing and completely uncovering the true facts. But surprisingly, Minnowtail didn't make fun of her, saying she was a lovebird or "Beechy's girl," or anything, she just said, "I knew it." Then Dapplenose asked her if she knew why Beechfur had left her for a whole moon, and Minnowtail gladly filled her in with all the answers, including how Beechfur hadn't ''spent all of his time at the dirtplace making dirt just then, and Minnowtail explained everything to Dapplenose, and made the mottled warrior feel a whole lot better, and the conversation ended just as Beechfur pushed his way into the den, and curled up in his nest next to Dapplenose, and the three warriors fell asleep. The next day, at dawn, Beechfur woke Dapplenose, and they left camp together before anyone else woke up. They entered another, smaller clearing near the small Thunderpath and greenleaf Twolegplace, surrounded by trees, and Beechfur poured out all his feelings to Dapplenose, and the she-cat remained silent, only nodding when the tabby tom finished (she reckoned he wouldn't be too happy about Minnowtail explaining it all to her the night before when Beechfur wasn't looking). Then they did it, and they returned to camp, feeling happier than ever, and joined a border patrol Mistystar organized. A couple of moons later, Dapplenose was pregnant with Beechfur's kits, and had been for a while now. Mothwing, the RiverClan medicine cat, checked up on Dapplenose every day, making sure everything was going well. One morning, Dapplenose woke up, stretched (which had become slightly harder), yawned, and padded out of the warriors' den and met Mothwing outside her den, where she was washing her paws from putting a tangy-smelling poultice on Pouncetail's leg. The tom had been on a hunting patrol and had broken his leg when he smashed it against a rock whilst chasing a rabbit, and was going to be staying in the medicine den for a while. Mothwing gave Dapplenose a checkup inside the den, reporting that everything was fine, and Dapplenose asked if she could go out for a walk. Mothwing accepted, and Dapplenose left the camp alone. Dapplenose enjoyed her walk, and was just having a last stroll along the ShadowClan border. "The weather's wonderful today," Dapplenose meowed as she padded across the dirt, her fur brushing against the smooth, damp reeds. Dapplenose was about to lean down and sniff a ladybug on the ground when she heard the bushes rustling. Her head shot up, and she peered out over the reeds. Was that a flash of brown she saw through the reeds? It was probably just a vole, but she pricked her ears anyway. The bushes rustled more loudly, and her heart quickened. Was she in danger? Dapplenose raised her haunches, ready to dash off if she needed to. ''To be continued... Category:Fanfiction